The invention relates to an atomizer having an atomization chamber for receiving a liquid and at least one nebulizer for atomizing the liquid into drops of liquid, as well as an exit port for discharging the vapor or mist of liquid thus generated from the atomization chamber.
For the purpose of killing dangerous particles such as viruses, spores, bacteria, etc. in rooms or for the disinfection of rooms and surfaces, the vapor or mist of liquid discharged by such a known atomizer is allowed to react in a room or surroundings. For example, a liquid suitable for disinfection is distributed evenly in the ambient air in the form of droplets, as an aerosol, so that it encounters, for example, infectious particles, in the air or on surfaces, which infectious particles are rendered innocuous by the disinfecting effect of the liquid.
Droplet size and their size distribution have been disadvantageous up to now because they are controllable only very poorly by conventional atomizers. The atomization process by ultrasonic transformers produces not only small droplets, but also bigger ones that deposit relatively strongly on surfaces, which is undesirable because it creates humidity which can be disadvantageous in various aspects. Sensitive surfaces may be destroyed, or a corrosion process may be initiated on valuable objects or instruments.
The smaller the droplet size can be kept, the less humidity or liquid deposition develops in the surroundings where the atomizer is to take effect.